Enterprise class computing systems are adequate for a variety of applications. In situations where very large data sets must be stored and/or processed, however, existing enterprise class computing systems can prove to be inadequate. Conventional enterprise computing systems are typically implemented using a massive array of computers, e.g., servers, coupled together to form a network. This approach does succeed in providing a large amount of computational power.
The resulting computing system, however, has disadvantages including, but not limited to, consumption of a large amount of physical space, consumption of a significant amount of power, and the need for a massive amount of cooling. Each of these disadvantages results in increased operating cost. As more services migrate from individual computer systems to network-based services often referred to as “cloud computing,” the disadvantages of conventional enterprise class computing systems are likely to grow in significance.